That Mad Two-leg in a Box
by Artdirector123
Summary: What happened when Smokepaw fell through the ledge? He met one strange two-leg that's for sure!


Author: I do not own warriors or Doctor who. please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Smokepaw's POV)

Smokepaw was walking along the narrow ridge on the mountain with his fellow warriors, whether from Shadow Clan like him, or otherwise. It didn't matter anymore what clans the cats around him were from for whether they liked it or not, the needed each other to survive at this point. Only days ago had they been forced out of their forest home, or what was left of it, by those horrible two-legs and their monsters. Cats from each clan had suffered from the plight of the monsters and the two-legs, whether being killed by them themselves, or from the starvation they plagued them with. Some Thunder Clan cats even said one of their warriors had been captured by those two-legs! This all taught the cats one thing; two-legs are more dangerous than anything and CANNOT under any circumstances be trusted.

They were lucky enough that a few cats from each clan that seemed to have disappeared long ago came back bringing great news of a sort of promised land for the cats, where no two-legs would hurt them. For several, this seemed too good to be true, yet here they were, on their way to a new home!

Smokepaw was so excited! He couldn't wait to see this new home! He could almost taste the prey there! He was so excited in fact, he wasn't being careful of where he was stepping and suddenly….

*CRACK!*

The ground beneath Smokepaw gave way and he fell through. There was no time to regain his balance or for any cat to catch him. His front limbs flailed trying to grip something, but it was no use!

"SMOKEPAW!" His mother Nightwing screamed in horror, seeing her son fall through the rock and disappear in the fog below.

Smokepaw kept falling. They had gotten a long way up the mountain before he fell. He screamed as he fell, his short life flashing before his eyes. He shut his eyes tight and as he continued to scream, he silently prayed, "Please Star Clan, save me!" but nothing seemed to happen. Just when it seemed to be the end, he heard a strange, indescribable whooshing sound and a few minutes later, something caught him out of the air. He opened his eyes, realizing he was still alive, and promptly fainted from relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Doctor's POV)  
The Doctor was inside his TARDIS trying to get it to work right. He wasn't crashing; it just wasn't taking him to his desired location. He wanted to go visit Amy and Rory, the two had just gotten married and were spending some time together with out him. He was getting kind of lonely though, so he decided he would pop in on them to say hi. Unfortunately, the TARDIS had different plans.

The usual whooshing sound occurred and he decided to look out side, expecting to see Amy and Rory's little house, but instead, saw he was on a ledged on the side of a mountain. He gave a confused look before going in side to check his coordinance.

" February 15th 2006, Southern England." it read. The Doctor frowned and slammed a hand on the control panel. "Come on! Why are you being so difficult!" he yelled at the sentient machine. He turned and walked out side to look at his surroundings again. There must have been some reason for the TARDIS to bring him here. He heard a noise like some animal screaming and looked up. A dark grey cat was falling from the sky! The Doctor acted quickly and ran to catch the poor creature. He positioned himself and the cat fell straight into his arms, promptly fainting. The Doctor smiled at the cat and then looked up the mountain confused. Who would throw a cat off a mountain?! The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and carried the cat back inside the TARDIS.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Smokepaw's POV)

Smokepaw slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. Everything was bright and shiny. Was he in Star Clan? He looked around him some more. Everything was made of the same shiny beetle shell like substance that two-legs used. The floor benieth him was see-through and there was a large, strange, glowing cylinder thing in the center of the room, which was surrounded by a mushroom shaped thing made of the same stuff as the rest of the room and buttons all over it. " No! NONONONONONONONO!" he though, becoming more and more panicked. "I've been captured by Two-legs!" he thought. He looked around, looking for an exit, but he saw none.

"Hello there! Glad to see you're awake!" a cheery voice said. Smokepaw turned his head in surprise, expecting to see another cat, but to his horror, all he saw was a tall two-leg with brown fur on his head, wearing strange loose pelts, and a red collar like thing around his neck. He was holding a clear bowl filled with a yellow liquid that had brown things sticking out of it. "Would you like some fish fingers and custard?" The two-leg said again, gesturing to the bowl.

Smokepaw was shocked he could understand the two-leg, but got into a fighting position and hissed, "Who are you? Where am I? Why have you brought me here? Answer me!"

The two-leg looked taken back for a second, before smiling again, putting the bowl down and crouching down to eye-level with the cat. "I'm the Doctor, and this is the TARDIS." he said cheerily gesturing to the room they were in, " I brought you here after you fell from the sky, and don't worry, I promise no harm will come to you, in fact, I'm here to help!"

Smokepaw scoffed, " Yeah right! Why would a two-leg help anybody! And besides how are you even able to talk to me?"

The Doctor's smile widened and said, " There's a wonderful institute on Mars where you can learn any language of any species! I learned how to speak cat, dog, and a few other languages. Also I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's a two-leg?"

"It's what you are." Smokepaw said, "You know, the creatures who walk up on two legs and wear loose pelts like you!" Smokepaw was surprised that the two-leg didn't even know what his kind was called!

" You mean humans? Well, I can assure you I am not a human, though my kind closely resembles them." The apparently non-twoleg called the Doctor said.

Smokepaw looked confused. "Well if you're not a two-leg, than what are you?" he asked.

The doctor continued smiling and said, "I'm a Timelord! We're similar, but there are several diffences. For one thing, Timelords live a lot longer and we also have two hearts. Also, we travel through time and space in TARDISes like this one."

" You can travel through time?!" Smokepaw said in disbelief.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep!" He said proudly, "I can travel through the stars as well! This machine is very advanced. She's even much bigger here on the inside than she is on the outside!"

"Wow…" Smokepaw said looking around him in utter amazement. This timelord could travel not only through time, but to Star Clan too!

"Now that you know about me, who might you be?" The Doctor asked.

Smokepaw stood proudly. "I'm Smokepaw! I'm an apprentice of Shadow Clan, the greatest clan in the whole forest!" He said but then slumped and said sadly, "Or at least it was, until two-legs came and destroyed our home! We all had to leave our territory."

The Doctor's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry about that…is your clan ok?"

"Yes, but we have to find a new home on the other side of the mountain." Smokepaw said, "but I kind got separated from my clan. You know, with falling off the mountain and all."

The Doctor smiled again, "Well how about we go find them then?" Smokepaw looked confused. "I can take us to the spot where they settle using the TARDIS!" The Doctor explained.

Smokepaw got excited," You can really do that, Doctor?!"

"You bet!" He said. He began pressing buttons and pulling levers. He smiled and winked at Smokepaw before pulling a lever and shouting "Geronimo!" The TARDIS shook and made it's whooshing sound. Smokepaw grabbed onto a near by table leg, when it suddenly stopped. "We're here!" The Doctor said.

Smokepaw looked confused. "How can that be? We didn't even move!"

"Oh didn't we?" The doctor said walking over to the door and opening it, reveling a lush pine forrest land area. Spring had already come.

Smokepaw was baffled as he stepped outside; also noticing how small the TARDIS was from the outside as well. "But-but, we were just on the side of a mountain, and it was still LEAF-BARE! H-how is it New-Leaf now?!"

The Doctor smirked and said, "I told you, I'm a timelord, we travel through time. Now let's go find your friends, this place isn't too far from where the mountain was, and it seems the perfect spot for wild cats to live."

Smokepaw turned and nodded at the Doctor before sniffing the air. "I can smell them! They're over this way! Come on!" Smokepaw said bounding in the direction of the forest. The Doctor followed after the excited young cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

(Nightwing's POV)

It had been a whole month since her son had fallen from the mountain to his death and she was still grieving. She walked slowly along side other cats on the patrol. "Why did it have to be him? Why not me?" she thought She only was taken out of her train of thought as the rest of the patrol stopped.

"Do you smell that? It smells like a two-leg, only stranger…" one cat said.

"I also smell…Smokepaw?!" another said. Nightwing's head lifted as she heard what the cat had said. Could her son really still be alive?

"Hey guys! Over here!" they here a voice call. They turned to see Smokepaw running towards them. The cats were overjoyed and rushed forward to meet him.  
"Smokepaw! My kit! You're still alive! H-how?" She said as she affectionately covered him with licks.

"I had a little help from him!" Smokepaw said gesturing to the Doctor, who was catching up to the cat. The other cats growled at the doctor and Nightwing protectively curled her tail around her kit.

"A twoleg!" One shouted. All the cats got into a fighting position. The doctor stopped and raised his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"No guys, wait! He doesn't mean any harm! In fact, he's the one who saved me and brought me here!" Smokepaw said. The other cats looked at him in surprised.

"Yep!" the Doctor said straightening his bow tie and drawing the cat's attention, "Anyways, I'd love to stay, but I have a few friends to go see so I must be off! Good-bye Smokepaw! It was a pleasure to meet you!" he then waved his hand, turned, and walked back towards the TARDIS.

"Bye!" Smokepaw shouted towards the Doctor as he left.

The other cats looked dumbfounded. "He-he could TALK?!" One of the cats said.

"Yeah! How do you think we were able to find this place, I had to tell him about the clans." Smokepaw explained.

"Bu-but it's been over a moon since you went missing! Yet you don't look any older! How?!" Another said confused.

The cats heard a strange whooshing sound and Smokepaw chuckled. "It's a long story…" he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The end!


End file.
